


Please, love me the same.

by Park_Jisu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex Toy Judal, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu/pseuds/Park_Jisu
Summary: Imagine how different everything would be if everyone who was good was evil and corrupted and filled with so much hatred that it was almost suffocating to be around them. While everyone who was evil...turned out untainted and pure.





	1. The Fallen.

Ruby red eyes that once held playfulness and sincerity were glazed over in fear. A robe that was once free of anything remotely dirty was torn in various of places and was covered in dirt and beyond repair as it was hanging off of a very pale and delicate shoulder. Flawless skin that was once blemish-free was now littered with bruises of all sizes and colors. The cause of such bruises was from a war, that happened only two days prior, though the bruises weren't going to go away anytime soon.

The reason was not that there weren't skilled healers around to heal such minor injuries but because of enchanted chains which would move ever so often like a boa constrictor against the person's delicate skin. The chains would occasionally get tighter and tighter until it became unbearably painful and after a few minutes of the process repeating the person couldn't feel anything as anymore as everything became numb. An enchanted collar which was around the person’s small and delicate neck would induce a small current of electricity to the prisoner and also cancels out their magical power. Rendering them defenseless and at the mercy of their captor.

Judal, The Great High Priest of Kou...no that wasn't right. It was the former Great High Priest of Kou who was left in such a state. He could only stare at the person before him in fear. For it was 'him' who had beaten his friends and family down. For it was 'him' that caused him wake up screaming in terror after the war had ended and left such a traumatic experience in his head. For it was 'him' that had beaten him down with the help of another magi and finally, it was 'him' that burned his home to the ground and dare to laugh at his people's anguish cries and pleads for this senseless violence to stop.

Judal didn't bother to hide his fears, for he knew this was the end. He will die at his enemy's hands and the last image that he had of his friends and family were their prone figures as they laid batter and bloody on the ground of the battlefield. His unease was apparent too as he was surrounded by many high ranking people that were known throughout the counties, and they found it amusing. He despises them all but the person who had his entire attention was 'him', the king who regarded him a look of disinterested and boredom. Speaking the king's voice rumble out a simple command. “Dolor."

Gasping in horror at the realization of the command, the magician screamed as the collar around his neck activated. Releasing another current of electricity that coursed throughout his body. Falling onto the floor, the magician hugged himself and occasionally tremble as the effects of the necklace slowly wore off. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Sinbad said as he looked at the battered magician. Looking over to where a rather large group of guards were station by the front entrance of the throne room, he addressed them with boredom laced within his voice. "Hmm, bring in the other prisoners."

Wordlessly the guards nodded their heads to his command and went to go get the other prisoners. It didn't take any more than a few minutes as they came in dragging the royal family equally battered and unconscious frames. Grinning now, Sinbad leaned back in his chair and with a flick of his wrist the guards dropped their charge onto the floor and pointed the weapons at the family. They were ready to kill at his command, for they live to serve his highness. Even if it means staining their hands with the blood of the royal family from Kou. "Stop!"

Freezing at the unexpected feminine voice, the guards turned their heads and looked at the magician, who was struggling to get up as he looked at them with tears streaming down his face. "P-please...I'm begging..." Standing up despite his body screaming and protesting in agony. Judal was able to take a step towards them, till he felt a presence behind him. Freezing in fear as he knew who exactly was behind him, as he knew that aura from anywhere. He slowly turned around to face the king and saw his whole world go black.

Catching the magician with ease, Sinbad saw that the magician had merely fainted. He had silently made his way towards the magician and had only acted on instincts and caught him. In all honesty, he had no intentions of even showing just a hint of compassion towards the magician or even catching him for that matter but his body just acted on its own.

As he questions his actions, all was silent as the high ranking officers who either served directly under the king took in the scene and were surprised that their king had even bothered to catch their enemy but wisely kept silent. While the people who were apart of his alliance and pledged their loyalty to him also didn't bother to comment on the rare display of gentleness from the ruthless king.

As the seconds dragged on and the shock of his body reaction vanish, Sinbad was surprised more at the feel of the magician's fragile body against his then besides the fact that he had saved his enemy from a rather nasty fall.

The king took the time to actually examine Judal's features and found him to be rather pretty up close. Sure he had always toyed around or picked a fight with the magician whenever he got bored but he had never really taken into consideration with how pretty he was or actually bother to really take a look at the magician's face or body. "Father."

Snapping his attention to the person, he saw as his son despite not having blood-relations to him, he allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. “What is it Aladdin." He addressed the teen with fondness. The teen gave a small smile at his father before shifting it to the magician in his father's arms.

Aladdin gave a rather sly smirk. "Don't you think that this...inexcusable excuse for a magi should be made into your own personal slave, father?" Remembering defeating the rather weak magi in the war against Kou, Aladdin smiled even wider.

Turning his attention back towards the magician within his arms the king smiled sinisterly. "You know that's not a bad idea."

Stepping forward one of the high ranking officers, who happen to be the king's advisor and his right-hand man spoke up. "Your grace, what are we to do with the other prisoners?"

Without taking his off of his newest toy, the king responded back without missing a beat. 

"We shall keep them as servants, without them the magician wouldn't find the need to behave and I rather this one last for a little while. Well, before I grow bored of him. Ja'far, have them escorted back to the dungeons for the time being."

Giving the guards a sharp look, the guards had immediately picked up the unconscious members of the royal family with ease and waited for the advisor.

"Oh and your grace?" Ja'far started off as he gave the unconscious magician a look of utter contempt. "Do try not to get attached to the enemy. It would be...rather inconvenient if your newest toy was to somehow get broken."

Giving a bone-chilling laugh, the king finally drifted his attention back to his friend. "Ja'far...Do please remember your place and who you are talking too. There will be no need for you to fret, the magician is just a toy."

"Of course your majesty, how foolish of me to worry." Ja'far closed his eyes as he places his hands within the sleeves of his robe. Reopening his eyes and exchanging a brief look with his friend, he motions towards the guards to follow him and left.

Turning his attention to the other people who were still in the room, who was either his most trusted generals or allies. Sinbad grinned. "We have finally won the war against Kou. For today we shall rest for battle was fought long and hard and for tomorrow we shall celebrate our victory."

His grin widened as he heard the people gathered around his cheer. "This little one shall put on a show for us tomorrow night." His eyes gleamed as he took in the delicate facial structure of the magician's face and his arms tighten for just a fraction of a second as he felt the magi's frail and thin frame against his body. 'I will enjoy you to the fullest little one.'

As if hearing the king's thoughts, Judal's eyebrows scrunched up as if he was having a bad dream or was in great distress and the king couldn't contain the dark chuckle that slipped past his lips as the magician subconsciously trembles within his grasp. 'Hmm, I think I'll being have lots of fun with you...my dear Judal.'


	2. Temper, rules & fears.

Waking up to the sun’s light shining in his eyes through the window, Judal scrunched up his eyebrow together in irritation. He was finally able to have a peaceful sleep, as he hasn't had one since.…the war. Resisting the urge to open his eyes, as his gut told him that he wasn't in danger of any sort. He tapped into the only thing he could do while he still had the collar that restricted more than just majority of magical ability.

His sensory magic was the only thing he could use and rely on now. With that ability, he could tell who’s rukh was who or who was near him or the furthest away from him. It only took him a few seconds for him to tap into that ability and what he found alarmed him.

His mind was on full alert now with what he had sensed and he hesitated to open his eyes, he wasn't ready to face his fears. No, not now. He Teardrops Sinbad’s presence beside him that made his breath stilled for a moment before he relaxed. He had to breathe or the king would be able to tell that something was up. 

Choosing not to open his eyes just yet, the magi felt more than saw the intense stares directed at his face and had his eyes remained close in fear of facing the king. It was after a few minutes that Sinbad spoke up, apparently tired of the magician’s games. “I know you're awake, so open your eyes."

Judal shivers as Sinbad’s deep voice meet his ears and when he refused to comply, it caused the king to sigh heavily. “I would hate for you to have to make me repeat myself. Cause if I have to repeat myself one more time, there will be consequences and I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with a few broken bo-” Judal was sitting up before he could even finish the last word. Blinking at the king, Judal stares at him for a few seconds before shifting his eyes elsewhere and found himself in a rather lavish room which came to as a surprise for him. Even to the bed that he was sitting on came to quite a shock for him, he had expected to be thrown into the dungeons with only a rug for a bed. Idly tracing the design on the silk blankets, Judal looked up at the king with hesitation and fear.

At the same time, the king also looked at the magician with boredom, and pulled up a chair and just raised his eyebrow as Judal trembles a bit at their rather close proximity to each other. “Why?”

Leaning back in his chair with a taunting smirk, Sinbad placed his left elbow on the armrest of the chair and allowed his hand to cup his chin as he looked at the magician with barely hidden amusement. “Why? Please be more specific, like why as in why aren't you in a cell? Or why as in why are you still living and breathing to see another day? Come on pick one or is it both?”

Willing the trembling to stop, Judal glared at the king which caused him to frown before it quickly formed into a straight line and a rather blank and careful crafted face devoided of emotions took the place of the one of amusement that he had prior. The next second everything happens in a blur and Judal found himself pinned to the bed by his neck struggling to breathe as the king applied an alarming amount of pressure on his delicate neck, efficiently blocking his airway. Clawing at the king’s hand which didn't seem to even be doing anything, Judal settles for trying to pry Sinbad’s hand from around his neck as he was becoming lightheaded but the king's hand won't budge. “Well let's get this straight, you are my prisoner and you are to act accordingly. You will not interrupt, back talk or dare to even raise your hand or voice towards me. Not even glaring is acceptable, do I make myself clear?”

Releasing the magician's neck, Sinbad seated himself back in his chair and took note of the marks already starting to take form from his grip and signed deeply. “Why must you make this difficult for me? I'm trying to be somewhat civil because let's face it, you're in a predicament where the tiniest of slip up can get you killed. I rather not have to go and find a new toy so soon when I haven't even gotten the pleasure of breaking it in yet.”

Looking away as he rubbed his neck tenderly, Judal felt insulted as he wasn't even referred to as a person but a mere object and refused to answer. This infuriated the king even more. Grabbing the magician's arm which was the one he was using in order to soothe his bruised neck, he shook Judal’s arm roughly earning him a whimper. “When I ask a question I expect an answer.”

“Y-you're…hurting me.” Wincing as it felt as if the king had dislocated his arm, Judal cried out as Sinbad shook him a bit more violently this time.

Scoffing, Sinbad threw Judal back onto the bed as if he was nothing more than a mere rag doll and turned to leave but paused as if just remembering something. “You'll be dancing as tonight's entertainment and afterward you will be escorted to my teardrops chamber. Wear something nice, you’ll find clothes in the dresser. You have exactly two hours to get ready, do I make myself clear?”

Fearing for his life Judal nodded his head and went to speak but found himself unable to. Eyes widening in horror at the loss of his voice, Judal felt tears makes it was to his eyes as he rubbed his neck tenderly. He shook and trembled and he became oblivious to the king's presence. Sinbad, who turned his full attention to the magician as he hadn't heard a reply from the priest and cursed under his breath as he realized his mistake. Counting to ten, he went to the magician and had quickly deduced that Judal had gone into a state where everything wasn't registering to him due to his shock at the loss of his voice as he didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

The second thing was now that it's been more than a few minutes went by, he saw the bruises had turned into an ugly dark blue, black and purple. It went around the petite magician's neck and even he signed in disgust at his lack of control. Growling in irritation, Sinbad rubbed his temples and went to grab the magi but the other just flinched away from him as he saw his hand go towards him. Narrowing his eyes dangerously the king went to grab the other's wrist and this time he succeeded and he pulled the magician roughly to his feet. “I'm taking you to Yamuraiha. With her vast knowledge of magical spells, she can easily fix your vocal box.”

Nodding his head at the explanation, Judal quietly follow along as he had no choice with the king's grip on his thin wrist. It didn't take them long to reach Yamuraiha’s lab and as Sinbad knocked on the door it opened after a few seconds later by a beautiful blue haired woman.

“Yamuraiha, I need you to fix his throat and once that done have him ready for tonight's show.” Sinbad says simply as he thrust Judal in front of the blue-haired woman. Looking him up and down, she sneers at the magician but agreed to do it nonetheless.

Motioning with her head for him to enter her room, Yamuraiha all but glared at the magician in warning, as she didn't want him touching anything and grabbed him by his wrist in a bruising tight grip and all but dragged him to the bed that she reserved for patients. "Stay still and don't move."

Backing away from the magi as she mumbles a healing spell under her breath and watches in silence as a water gathered from within the air formed around the magician's neck like a second skin. Once the water made contact with his skin and formed around the magician's neck like a necklace, the water turned purplish-red in color and made the magi sigh with relief as the pain that he had felt earlier faded away. "Don't panic for the next part."

Glancing up in confusion, Judal released a gasp as he water tightens around his neck for a second before dissolving into his skin. "What just-"

"Stay still." Was the simple command from the female general. A full minute went by and nothing had happened, but once it was seconds away from it becoming a second minute that he coughed up the strangely color water into a large bin that was conveniently placed there. Smirking, Yamuraiha leaned against the wall on and stared directly at the magician with mirth swarming within her eyes. "Try speaking now."

Taking a look at the woman, Judal had half the mind to yell at her at the fact that she could have given him a warning about the after effects but decided against it. Right now, she had all of the advantages. With her magic at her disposal as well as the generals and king and all of the guards within the palace ground. She had all the playing cards. While he wasn't in any position to be doing anything, even Sinbad had said it himself. He didn't have his wand, his magic nor did he have any of his comrades as they were either all locked up or worse, dead.

"Go on." She urged.

"....I..I'm feeling b-better n...n-now." He said as he as wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and faced her completely, while she gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Good, now let's go."

Grabbing the magician by his wrist once more, Yamuraiha dragged him behind her after she slammed her door shut with an enchanted seal and proceed to make her way through the corridor with ease while Judal's head began to swim with all the twist and turns that they were taking. He hadn't noticed just how far his room was when he made his trip there with Sinbad because he was still wasn't entirely there due to his shock. Gasping as the woman picked up a little bit of speed, Judal struggles to match her pace and panted. "C-can...w-we p-pl..ease slow down!"

Turning her heated glare onto the magician, Yamuraiha grip tightens ever so slightly and she turned around and slapped him. "Don't you dare ask me for ANYTHING! You should be grateful that I've even healed you in the first place you pitiful excuse of a magi!"

Her words struck a chord in him and he felt tears build their way to his eyes but luckily for him, the woman didn't notice as she had made a sharp left and then right before stopping in front of a large door made from the finest wood. Opening the door she shoved the magician in front of her roughly and rolled her eyes as he fell onto his side. Stepping around the magician without a care, she strolled to the dresser and pulled the handle for one of the six slots and picked out a black silk satin skirt that was ankle length with two slits up the side. Pulling out a matching top,n she threw the clothes on the bed and turned her attention to the magician who was struggling to push himself up on his hands.

 

His arms shook as he tried to lift himself up. A chocked sob ripped from his throat, as small drops of water slowly started to hit the ground making it now known to the woman that he was crying.

Growling in irritation as she felt like she had better things to do than to waste her time on the teen, she stalked towards him and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up by the long locks of hair, completely ignoring his cries of pain. "Get the hell up, I don't have time for this!"

Trying to pry her hands away from his hair, Judal released another cry as his hair was yanked on and he was thrown across the room by the bed. "Don't touch me you filth." Leaning against the wall, Yamuraiha glared at the magician and motion to the clothes with a wave of her hand. "Get dress."

Hissing a bit as he felt a bruise slowly forming on his right leg, Judal manages to get up and looks at the clothes with distant and turned his attention to the woman in the room and blush. Scowling at the teen, Yamuraiha walked out of the room. "You have five minutes."

Nodding his head despite her not being able to see it, Judal quickly got undress and began to put on the clothes that were chosen for him. Once he was done, he saw a mirror and couldn't help the blush that was slowly stretching across his pale cheeks. The skirt was ankle length but the slits at the side showed off his milky pale legs, while his top showed off his small waist, flat stomach, and the soft curves of his body. The top didn't have any sleeves either so his thin arms were exposed. 

Biting his lips, Judal tugged at his hair lightly and ran his fingers through it before deciding to put into a simple long braid. Touching his reflection with hesitation, Judal closed his eyes slowly. He truly looked like a woman. He had no muscles or even anything that was considered manly about him. To his slender and petite body, to his small nose and large eyes and to his small dainty hands and feet. No one could tell that he was a man, even his voice sounded like a woman's voice.

Without even turning towards the door as it was opened by the blue-haired woman from earlier, he didn't turn to her or even acknowledge her. "Come on, we are expected to arrive on time after all you are the main event."

He hated how she sounded so smug and was finding this to be amusing. She talked as if he wasn't a person but an animal that was being brought for entertainment and he hated it, no he loathes it. He hated her and the king of this damn country. If his people were to ever rise up and he manages to escape back to his country, he will ask to be put on the battlefront so that he would have the pleasure of taking down both the king and this ingrate of a woman.

After a few seconds, he turned to her with his head held up high. It was a major difference from his earlier behavior and he only looked at the woman with hatred burning within his crimson eyes, to which she smirked at. "That's a nice look on you, though you won't have that fire in you long once lord Sinbad is through with you." She smiled menacingly and despite his best attempt to act as though her words didn't affect him in the slightest, he glared at her. After a full minute of staring her down, Judal turned away from Yamuraiha and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt an immense amount of magical pressure closing in on him and he glanced back at the woman with fearful eyes. 

Smiling innocently she came up next to the magician and reached out to him and didn't bother to hide her amusement as he flinched away from her. "Eh, what happened to all of that fire from before huh?" When she didn't receive an answer her grin widen. "All of that confidence is gone now huh? What a shame."

"Aww and that was such a nice look on you too." She said, and Judal wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die as she grabbed his arm roughly and teleported them to the dining hall, where each and every member of The Seven Seas Alliance were there waiting along with the generals of Sindria. 

And for the first time in his entire life, Judal had never felt more uncomfortable than he did now. His skin crawled as he tried his best to ignore the hungry looks he was receiving from both men and woman alike.

He kept his attention straight and caught the eyes of the High King's and he shivers as the man's eyes darken. "Let the show begin."


	3. It's the most beautiful things that break.

It wasn't even a full minute till enchanted chains appeared. He found himself with an ankle cuff bracelet and another collar wrapped around his delicate neck along with the previous collar that sealed his power. Biting his lips, Judal shifted his gaze away from the king's eyes and glanced around the room nervously. He didn't feel safe here, not when there were so many enemies surrounding him, in fact, he felt anxious and subconsciously wrapped his arms around his thin frame. He saw many powerful figures who participated in the great war and he felt as if his stomach were doing flips once he caught sight of Muu Alexius and his companions. His heart stop as he saw images flash before his eyes as his friends went down one by one by this very man and his group. Catching Muu’s eyes he stiffs as the man flashed him a feral smile and he could have sworn if only for a mere second that his heart had stopped at that very moment and something so painfully tight wrapped itself around his heart. 

He felt a cold sweat break across his head and he swallows. Willing his gaze away from the man, he turned around and saw many others important figures, such as Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin. 

The blonde prince, Alibaba was his name saw him and gave him smirk which manages to make his skin crawl uncomfortably. Something just wasn't right about that smirk, it was sinister and the magician felt that if the prince wasn't in front of the high king, his throat would have been slit open by the prince. Shivering at the look, he looked away but from the corner of his eyes, he saw that the prince smirk widen, and that wasn't all either. His friends, Morgiana and Aladdin notice that they no longer held their friend attention and decided to see what had managed to catch their blonde haired friend attention. They follow the prince line of direction and saw him. Seeing that it was only him, the two allowed a smile to tug at their lips and if Judal hadn't been observing them he would have thought that their smiles were genuine and he would have missed the way how the two all had narrow their eyes and were practically shooting daggers at him with their eyes. But luckily for him, he has never been fond of the thought of him being in an unknown place, with unknown people or enemies and made a habit of always observing his surroundings as well as the people around him. 

Not taking his eyes off of the raven-haired beauty, Aladdin whispers a few words to the two other teenagers. Giving his friends a nod of his head, Aladdin made his way to him once gave his friends a few parting words but before the teen could even get close to him, he felt a harsh tug on his collar and he cried out as Yamuraiha dragged him to the king. Once they were in front of the king, Yamuraiha forcefully shoved his head down while she gave a nod of her head. “Your majesty.”

Giving her an unimpressed look, Sinbad turned his attention to the magician who was forced onto a bow but his words were addressed to her. “You're late.”

“My apologies sir, it was the magi’s fault, though.” As that was said Judal stiffen in alarm.

“Oh, is this true?” This time Yamuraiha kept quiet as for some reason she just knows that this question wasn't directed at her. So she lifted her hand off of the magician's head and spoke softly to the teen. “Rise, the king has asked you a question."

Raising his head shyly, Judal squirmed in discomfort at the king's intense gaze and felt a shiver run up and down his spine. It wasn't until he realized that it was awfully quiet that he forgot that he hadn't answered the king's question. Eyes widening in horror, he slowly backed away in fear and felt the harsh jerk of the chains as Yamuraiha yanked on them. Looking up Judal had never felt so small and defenseless in his entire life as he did now. Standing in front of the strongest king, in existence, who was basically considered to be a god was scary. “I-I’m s-s-sorry…”

Smirking at the magician, Sinbad glanced at Yamuraiha and waved his hand. Immediately know what was expected of her through the gesture, the chains in her hands and around the magician's body parts vanish in an instant and before the priest could even realize that the chains were gone, he was roughly thrown in the king's direction. Stepping back from the pair, Yamuraiha smiled in amusement as the magician fell directly in front of the king's feet.

"Ouch," Judal mumbles softly as he lifted his gaze from the floor of his kneeling position and froze as his eyes met Sinbad's. Chuckling at the fear which was clearly presented within the magician's eyes, Sinbad ran a hand through his short spiky purple locks. 

"You know I didn't realize just how beautiful you were...." Sinbad mused as he stood up from his throne and grabbed the magician's wrist and forced him to stand. His other hand roamed the magician's side and once he came to the magician's hip he squeezed and simply laid his hand to rest there. 

Feeling uncomfortable with all of the attention he was receiving from the high king and the king's allies, as they were watching their every moment. Judal closed his eyes and laid his hand upon the Sinbad's hand and whispers faintly. "S-stop it."

All was silence as words that were nothing more than a mere whisper was heard throughout the room. Realizing his mistake as the quietness of the room registered in his head and the words that he had spoken, Judal snapped his eyes open and looked up to the king's face and saw that his eyes were cold and dead. Fearing that he may have tested the man's patience, he prepared for any type of physical pain he might have to endure. But as the seconds went by, there was nothing till the king unexpectedly began to tremble before he doubles over with laughter. Surprised at the reaction that he got, Judal looked around unsure and saw that the generals were slowly backing away along with their allies. 

"He's finally lost it," Alibaba says grin tugging at his lips.

"Uh oh..." A random ally saids.

"You know I almost feel sorry for the lad." Another ally said mirroring Alibaba's grin.

"He's going to break him before he even gets to have fun with him." Those were the whispers that met his ears and he wanted nothing more than to back away from the hysterical king but alas the lord had his hips in bruising tight grip and Judal fear that if he was to even think about escaping that the man would immediately direct his attention back to him. 

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that in forever, but seriously who do you honestly think you're talking to? To order me to stop, who do you think you are?" Sinbad's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he took note of the light and casual tone that was used in the beginning before the tone shifted into something darker and sinister causing him to shiver in fear. Bowing his head and curling his hands into small fists, Judal whispers out faintly. "I-I...." Pausing, the magi drew in a small shallow breath. "I'm the high priest of Kou, my country hope and light and protector." He said this bravely.

Bending down to priest's height, Sinbad merely grin as he saw the fear return back to the magician's eyes. "Not anymore." Standing up to his full height, the king brought his left hand up and lightly traced the magician's face and for just a brief second, Judal felt that this was familiar. Maybe in another time, place or world where they weren't enemies, they were something more. But as fast of that thought came to mind it was lost as he felt his cheek sting and his face turning to side sharply as tremendous force had struck him squarely on his cheek. The hit alone almost felt as if his head would have snapped off of his neck and the force and strength behind it made the pain unbearable.

Shock at the sudden hit, Judal looked at the king with tears streaming down his face. His cheek swollen and turning an ugly shade of black and blue already from the strength of the hit. Laughing at the tears streaming down the priest's face, the king's audience merely grinned in glee at the king's method of humiliating the priest. "Now dance, after all, it the most you can do to keep your worth around here. Provide us entertainment." Taking his hands off of Judal's slim waist, Sinbad went back to his seat as the magician dropped his head back into a bow and fell on his knees before landing on his butt. His long raven locks had came undone from its braid as a result of the blow from earlier. His fringe had cast a shadow over his eyes.

Yawning now as he was becoming bored, Sinbad asked in a drawn-out voice. "What's taking so long? Aren't you going to dance? Or did I knock the brain cells out of your head making you incapable of performing a simple dance from memory?" At the last question, the former high priest began to tremble and tears were dropping to the floor at a rapid pace. "We don't have all day now."

Looking up with wide eyes, Judal froze as he was met with the cold gaze of the king's eyes directed towards him and before he knew it, his world went black. The last thing he heard was someone say. 

"What a pity I was actually looking forward to a show, father."

 

~Later on that night~

 

Waking up to moon's light shining through the window, Judal squinted his eyes tighter and groaned to himself. Just as he was about to head back to sleep, his eyes suddenly snapped open. Memories of earlier flashed before his eyes and he immediately sat up and breathed heavily as a sinking filling suddenly made its way to his stomach. 

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Stiffen at the voice, Judal slowly turned his head and saw the king leaning against the wall of the bedroom. Taking notice that it wasn't the same room from earlier, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he took in the room. Compare to the room before, this one was more grand and spacious, everything within the room spoke of wealth and power and he would be a fool if he didn't think that such a room didn't belong to the high king.

"You know, my guests and I were truly disappointed, we were actually looking forward to seeing your performance. Though I do think you can make it up to me." He knew what the king was implying and the magician immediately got up and raced towards the door but the king proved to be faster as he slammed the door shut and grabbed his outstretched wrist and flung him on the floor.

Groaning the magician propped himself on his elbows and glared at the king as tears streamed down his beautiful face. "You're sick!"

Walking towards the priest with grace steps befitting of someone of his title, Sinbad crouched down and grasp the magi's chin rough with his callous fingers. Forcing the magician to look at him, he smirks as the priest gasps in horror for he knew the look in his eyes alone was enough to silence him.

'It likes he not even seeing me as nothing as his prey, that's not a look you give people to submit. That's a look you give your prey in hopes of them making the hunt worth wild.' Judal thought as he brought his hands up to pry the grip of the king's hand off of his chin, but stop as the king's gaze intensify and his hands fell uselessly to his side as he held the man's gaze.

"Good boy." Releasing the magician's chin, Sinbad stood up to his full height and turned around and walked towards the bed. He was well aware of the priest's eyes trained on his every move and allowed a smirk to grace his lips. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he made a motion with his hand for the priest to come to him and made a signal with his hand for the priest to stop. He was halfway to his feet till he froze at the sudden command. "Crawl."

Biting his lower lip at the command, Judal reluctantly went back on his hands and feet and began to crawl. Refusing to meet the king's eyes as he stopped a few inches away from the man, Judal kept his eyes glued to the floor. He found it oddly funny that at a time like this he would find a floor far more interesting than another human being, but he took into account of his situation and repressed a sigh from escaping. He knew exactly what the king had in mind with him like this and he didn't want to make it worst.

“Come on put your mouth to use. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm implying, oh high priest.” Sinbad said mockingly.

He knew....but that didn't mean he wanted to do this and he felt as if his stomach was crunching and the need to puke arouse but he held it down. He couldn't do this, he can't. Seeing his hesitation the king raised an eyebrow and only leaned his head back as he sighed. “Or should I have the oldest or the youngest princess of Kou do it? Princess Hakuei and Princess Kougyoku seem to know what to do in bed.”

At that comment, Judal stiffens and he bowed his head. He didn't want this, he didn't want anything of this. But he wouldn't let the princesses or anyone else suffer. Raising his head, Judal line of vision was focus directly on the king’s crotch and with reluctance and much hesitation he lifted up his delicate and small hands, and tugged at the pants and free his king's member and just held it in his hand as he stared at its blank.

It was big, far too big for it to even fit in his mouth and Judal was scared. He knew that this was just the beginning and he trembles even more. Squeezing his eyes shut as he levered himself to be directly in front of Sinbad’s cock and was hit with the muscularity odor of it, he felt nauseous. He paused for a second too long.

“What are you waiting for?”

Gulping Judal opened his eyes and leaned in closer and closer till his mouth was an inch away from the king's member. After pausing for another second, he opens his mouth and gently took the head of the king's cock into his small mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as he tasted the salty member. When he didn't move any further, Sinbad growled in frustration and grabbed the back of the magician's head which caused him to snap his eyes open as he was startled by the sudden action. 

“You're taking too long.” 

And before he could even fully comprehend what was just said, Sinbad shoved himself further down the magician's throat and violently started to fuck his mouth. He didn't stop nor slowed down when he felt the magician slapped his thighs or tried to shove himself away. He ignores the choking sounds and if anything increased his pace until he felt himself cumming and shoot his load into the magician's mouth. “Swallow it.”

Letting the magician go, he watched with barely contain amusement as Judal swallowed his seed and coughed and gagged, as he laid on his side on the floor. If anything he laughed and ran his hand through his short hair in amusement. 

As the priest was still coughing and gasping for air, he pulled him up and dragged him over towards his bed and threw him on it. Landing on the bed on his back, the magi closed his eyes as he bounced on the bed and reopen them when he felt the bed dip under the king's weight. Know what was to come he turned his head to the side while his hands laid beside his head. Taking his time to undress, the king tossed his clothes on the floor and gently took the magi's right ankle and tugged the priest towards him. Closing his eyes as he felt the king pull his body closer to his, Judal kept his head turned to the side and flinch as he felt his clothes slowing being slowly peeled away. Once he was bare all was quiet. There were no sudden moves.

“Well, this is unexpected. I didn't expect for you to have….a woman's vagina. Tell me where you born this way or was it by a spell perhaps?"

He kept silent as he felt shame over his parts being exposed in such a way. He didn't want this to be the way how he would lose his virginity. He was hoping for the right man to come and sweep him off his feet. But it didn't seem possible now. He was going to be tainted and no one would want him after this. No one would want something so tainted and impure as him once this was all over.

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” The slap was unexpected and for the life of him, Judal felt as if he had lost his hearing in his right ear. Crying out the magician pressed his hand gently against the bruised area and allowed a few tears to escape from his ruby eyes. It stung. He had never felt more humiliated than he did now. There he laid bare before an enemy and not just any enemy either. He felt more than just shame, he felt violated.

“....I-I w-was b...orn this w-w-way.” Came his weak response. Satisfied with the answer, the king grinned and without caring or even taking into consideration that it could be his first time, or even preparing him, Sinbad plunged in and was immediately pounding into the magician’s frail body. Completely ignoring the screams that left the magician's plump lips and the endless cries of, ‘I'm breaking!’, ‘please stop!’, 'please, not so rough!' and ‘you're hurting me!’. He continues on and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, he didn't care and he wasn't about to stop now, not when he was nowhere near done. He didn't even stop when priest passed out after their first round, nor the second round and neither the third. It was only when he was satisfied with his fourth round did he stop.

Laying down on the bed with his newest toy, Sinbad couldn't help but notice despite everything he couldn't shake the horrible feeling of something being wrong. Frowning at the feeling, he turned to his toy and for once didn't feel the usual satisfaction of conquering something or finally being able to break one's spirit. Instead, he felt a terrible ache and he grimaces at the feeling. It wasn't until he actually took in the sight of the magician, that he paused. Small hands and feet, a petite body that was too light for the age that Judal was supposed to be and a face that spoke of nothing but innocence. The bruises that he left were all over the magician's body and face and the ache in his chest intensified. He felt as if someone or something was squeezing his heart, and suddenly he found himself looking at himself in another era judging by the state of his attire with a smiling Judal, who was also wearing something that was clearly not from their time and the image faded after a few seconds and shifted into another one. This time they were both dressed in what appeared to be formal attire and were kissing at what seemed to be a wedding. Blinking at the image he found himself back in his room, with the magician still unconscious.

Stunned at the visions, he looked down and could now identify the feeling, it was regret. He didn't know why but he felt that this wasn't supposed to be how thing should be happening between them and that those two vision alone may or may not be a figment of his imagination to justify his sudden change of heart but he felt that this wasn't right, what he did wasn't right and he could no longer take sight of the batter magician's body and turned his head away.

'Damn, what's wrong with me. I'm not supposed to feel anything for him yet I do.' Raking a hand through his hair in frustration, the king muttered a few curses before taking a glance at the slumbering face of the former high priest. 'I wonder if it's possible to actually have memories of our past life. If so why now? Is it because I actually laid a hand on him? Though I could honestly care less about our past life and what we may have had as that was the past, none of that matter now. What matter is that this is the present, but why do I suddenly feel regret?' Letting out a sigh that later turned into a growl, the king closed his eyes with the intention of taking a short nap. He wasn't particularly worried about magician waking up and trying to escape or kill him in his sleep as he was a light sleeper. With that in mind, the king drifted off to sleep with the passing thought. 'The past will remain in the past if that was indeed a vision of my past life, there no redemption for the actions that I pulled tonight anyway. Our past isn't important right now, the past shall remain in the past.'


	4. Monster.

“You're a vile man...a true and utter monster at that too.” Those were the softly spoken words that greeted him once he had awoken to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Stretching his arms above his head, Sinbad saw the priest looking at him with an expression of hurt that quickly morphed into one much more somber and blank, it was a look that was voided of emotions.

“How? How can you do something so cruel?” Judal whispers quietly as he sat on his bottom with his legs beside him. “How can you treat someone as if they're a toy?” 

Propping his elbow so that his hand can cradle his head as he laid on his side, Sinbad regarded the magician with an eerily calm look before it broke out into a grin after a few seconds. “That's because that all you are to me. A beautiful new toy. Though I've been told beautiful things break easily…” Trailing off as he gave the magician a meaningful look as his eyes travel over the younger man’s frail body which was littered with bruises all over. 

The magician facial expression crumbles at the words and he sobbed. “Y-you’re mean.”

“I know.” Closing his eyes and laying on his back the king crossed his arms over his eyes as he listens to the priest cries.

“Y-you're...evil.”

“I know.”

“S-someone like you should have never...b-been born.”

Pausing at that one, Sinbad smiled lazily and simply responded back without a care for the damage that his next words would do.

“Hmm really? That's too bad that I'm here then and I exist. But shouldn't you choose your words wisely after all, whose control you're under now? Or should I put that mouth of yours to use again since you insist on talking so much? Though I'm starting to think that another round won't be so bad if I gave hear those whorish screams of yours, what did you say again? Hmm, oh wait didn't it go something like this: I'm breaking please stop! Ha, you know that you didn't want it to end. You're just another whore, another toy.” It was silent for a while till the response came.

“I hate you.” Smirking now, as his arms still laid over his head, Sinbad spoke once more.

"Ah I know but do you know what's ironic? The fact that the great holy priest would actually hate someone, instead of spreading words of acceptance and love to all and everyone, except for me.” Just then he gave an amused chuckle. “You might wanna wash up, ask a random servant for the washroom and if they give you a hard time. Tell them that I sent you there. You should consider me to be generous since I know you probably don't want to attend reeking of sex, now do you? Breakfast should be starting in about an hour, anyway.”

He felt the bed dip a bit and later heard the sound of something hitting the floor along with a pained groan. Laughing at the sound, Sinbad sat up and prop his elbow and rested his head on his chin once again as he stares at the magician that laid on his side on the floor. “Really nice view, are you sure you aren't trying to tempt me? I'm always willing to go for another round."

Hearing a gasp, he chuckles as the magician stared at him with horror. “N-no, please! Anything but that!”

“Ah, what a pity.” Closing his eyes, he laid back on the bed and released a sigh. “If you can't move you're more than welcome to return to my bed.”

It was silent for a few minutes, curious on why the magician wasn't speaking he inclined his head to look downwards and saw the priest was looking in between his legs and he saw blood along with cum leaking out of the magician’s vagina. 

“....y-you came in...side me…why?”

“Because I can, it's as simple as that. You don't get to question me. At all. You're my toy, remember that.”

Snapping his head up at the response, Judal stiffens before allowing fresh tears to trail down his face. Lowering his head in shame, the magician struggle to get up and after a few minutes of repeatedly falling on his bottom, he was finally able to get up despite his pain. 

“What am I going to wear to the washroom?”

“Hmm you know you don't actually have to go to the palace washroom now that I think of it, I have a private bath here.” Seeing that the priest stiffens in alarm at the notation, the king allowed a sigh to pass through his lips. Before quickly dismissing the magician's worries. He really wasn't interested in another round anyway, not really, especially with that vision from last night still fresh within his memories. “Don't worry I won't touch you in there.”

Still, Judal hesitated and just for a moment, Sinbad contemplated threatening the teen with the prospect of another round if he didn't hurry. But just as he was about to open his mouth about it, Judal took a shaky step towards the bathroom. Seeing where he was going the king kept quiet as he observed the frail man. It took a rough estimate of four to five minutes for the teen to reach his bathroom and Sinbad sighed, for he did not expect for his actions to do that much damage to the frail teen. He had half a mind to carry him, himself to speed up the process but as quickly as that thought came to mind he immediately dismisses the idea, as he knew that at this very moment the likely chance of the magician reaction to his touch or help will most definitely be negative.

So caught up in his thoughts he had failed to notice that Judal had the handle of the door within his grasp and had slowly opened the door and had quickly stepped inside with the door slam shut behind him. At the suddenness of the slam, he had stiffened before immediately relaxing after realizing what had happened. After a few moments of silence, he slowly sat up and raked a hair through his violet locks. “Monster huh?” Grunting, he added on. “Tell me something I don't know.”


End file.
